In collaborative applications multiple users may simultaneously edit and interact with contextual text data. For example, users may contribute notes or annotations on a canvas or a presentation. This simultaneous modification of text (referred to as co-editing) can result in conflicts. Some schemes for preventing conflicts can result in data loss and/or and undesirable user experience.